Sonic BOOM: How to deal with a newly-turned Vampire
by Aquillis
Summary: Or: the five times Team Sonic had to accept Ovi's changes in vampirism, and the one time Ovi learned to accept his new self.
1. Chapter 1

Knuckles: Eggs versus Avocadoes

Within the first few moments of meeting the lanky human, Knuckles didn't know what to think about Ovi – the bean-like length of the boy's _entire_ body in relation to his mainly harmless features, the eyes feeling too… _intelligent_ and _posh_ in comparison to the group's ragged and rugged nature (Even Rouge and Cream had features that made them more… _approachable_, but there was none of that on Ovi). The human's too orange hair was on par with most humans Knuckles met in the past, as well, since there were some humans with an _almost_ similar colour to Ovi's own. The _only_ thing Knuckles could chalk up to the kid being part of the group was his penetrating red eyes – not unlike Shadow's own ruby gaze at points.

Even some of Ovi's _habits_ made Knuckles question if the kid didn't belong in an all-human prep school – the stainless steel fake claws over his fingers whenever the group was adventuring, the white bandana over his head that didn't even _touch_ most of his hair, and that _weird_ navy-blue jacket that he carried with him at all times, even when he was currently in the kitchen making breakfast for himself, whistling a tune that Knuckles couldn't recall at the moment. Over his dumb black turtle neck shirt (which Knuckles chalked to an odd human nature – it _barely_ looked like a neck of a turtle) and blue bellbottom jeans was the apron that Sonic had bought for his birthday – a pink, frilly one with a picture cartoon chicken cooking some scrambled eggs in the microwave.

Suppressing a shudder over the rather morbid picture of a hen cooking her unborn children, Knuckles scrambled (heh) over to Ovi's side to find the human making an omelette, with bits of random greens and mushrooms in a pan. He looked oddly at the item, wondering where the heck Ovi got the batter to make something like that. When Ovi turned off the heat under the pan, he turned to find Knuckles right behind him – and promptly _screamed_ at the echidna before swearing up a storm.

"_CRAPPING _HELL, _KNUCKLES!_" Ovi threw the cloth he used to keep his hand from burning on the heated pan's handle, shuffling his hands to free the cloth as he immediately saw a flash of red. "Can't _any_ of you _flocking_ morons just _make noise_ for your _inept_ partners?" Ovi's face flushed in the same red as Knuckles' quills, carefully setting the hot pan down on the cooler burner of the oven – in case he _had_ a distinct feeling of hitting the dumb echidna with it. Knuckles put his arms in a surrender position as Ovi did this, seeing the murderous intent behind his red eyes.

"Sorry, beanpole. Thought you could smell me too." The echidna tried, with Ovi looking at him in a deadpan expression.

"1. _Don't_ call me 'beanpole' again, else _you'll_ end up as one of _Amy's_ beanpoles. 2. I can't believe I_ have _to explain this again– my species does _not_ have the ability to pick up a high range of smells like _any other species_. Humans are _blind_ to any smell higher than the _smelly socks_ Sonic leaves out on a regular basis." Ovi drilled into Knuckles' head, letting the info sink in as he went back to fixing up his omelette. Knuckles chose to ignore Ovi's curt response – the human was _surprisingly_ as short-tempered as Sonic could be when he wanted to, just that unlike Sonic, Ovi didn't have the emotional control over it.

"Look, Ovi. I have to ask…" Knuckles started, before trailing off. How _was_ Knuckles going to ask this question? Would it sound a bit insensitive, especially _after_ learning that Ovi _really_ didn't belong as a human too? But if there was _one_ thing Knuckles hated about leaving things, is leaving a conversation hanging over doubts. "Why'd you decide to join us? I mean," Knuckles flinched at the look Ovi gave before clarifying, "I just want to know if – erm, if you felt… _okay_ with being a human more than being part of our group." Ovi looked at Knuckles like he grew a new head in that moment, before placing the now-empty pan into the sink. Ovi then took the omelette over to the couch, not doing much but staring at his creation. Knuckles freaked out for a moment, feeling like he overstepped his boundaries – after all, wasn't _he_ keeping secrets, too? "You _don't_ have to talk about it, I mean –"

"Nah, I'm _not_ mad." Ovi muttered, almost inaudible to the echidna if he didn't stop in that moment. Ovi then looked up, looking at Knuckles with a determined expression. "Really, I just couldn't stand the human's _obsession_ with overpriced vegetables." Ovi smirked, looking at Knuckles like the cat that caught a bird – his newly enlarged canines taking precedence in his smile. Knuckles blinked at the response, allowing Ovi to continue without interruptions. "Truthfully, I just felt I didn't belong with humans – well, besides dad and my sister. I mean, avocados _are_ effing awesome – good source of protein and all – but a fruit that people enjoy isn't my major concern over humanity." Ovi couldn't help but laugh at Knuckles' expression of puzzlement. "No matter how much I _tried_ to fit in with everyone, I didn't… feel like _myself_ with other people of my species… Though, I think I might not _fit_ in that category anymore…"

"But – if you didn't _feel_ as if you fitted in with humans, why _are_ you here with _us_?" Knuckles asked, feeling a bit off-put – after all, the anthrons were basically furry humans in their mannerisms, right? Ovi couldn't help but smile at Knuckles' question, eating a bit of his omelette before answering.

"I guess… I guess it's a feeling I'm getting from _her_." Ovi couldn't help but blush, taking his hand up to his chest to rub at it, feeling a sense of _love_ coming from the pit of his soul. "I just… look at _all_ of you and I can't help but feel _safe_ with you guys…" The smile became more genuine, and Knuckles couldn't help but smile as well. The kid _did_ feel like a piece of home that Knuckles couldn't identify, and he wondered, too, if it was the work of the Ancient's souls in all of them… But, in typical Knuckles fashion, wondered immediately about the thing unrelated to their conversation.

"Ovi, what's an avocado?"


	2. Chapter 2

Amy and Cream: Fashion and Home

If Cream were to say one thing about Ovi, it was his kindness that caused her to pause. In the time she had since meeting the rest of the heroes, it was he, Amy and Rouge who took her under their proverbial wings (well, in the case of Rouge it was literal). She couldn't help but look up to the human, even if she had to do it in a way that she could see him better – she and Tails were the smallest for a _reason_, after all. And Ovi was the _only_ one with Actual Sibling Experience ™ out of the group, so it made him the more logical of the group to leave the kids with him.

Amy, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel that Cream was adopting Ovi's more… _unsavory_ habits – the swearing was a major issue, but at least Cream understood why Ovi swore at points. It was his 'I'm a bad boy' fashion sense that Amy wasn't too pleased with – the one with the dorky bandana and the fake steel claws and that over-the-top jacket that he wore continuously, with his hiking boots and silly bellbottoms and the two belts that are being held on his waist by a dragon emblem. If it weren't for the jacket plus the silly black turtleneck, Amy would have thought Ovi to be a middle-class gangster trying too hard.

And it was Amy's own reluctance to _not_ see Cream as anything more than her baby sister – something that Ovi saw in her, as well.

"No, Ovi. You _can't_ buy her that _tacky_ jacket!" Amy growled, pointing to the said item in question. It wasn't a _bad_ jacket – black with patterns of butterflies embossed into the arms of the thing. The thing was, it was a _leather_ jacket – one that had _spikes_ on the shoulders, and the butterflies were coming out of _human skulls_. All in all, something that Amy _knew_ Vanilla wouldn't like.

Ovi scoffed at the response he got from Amy. "Come _on_, little rose, I _wasn't_ the one that picked this out for her." Ovi deflected, pulling Cream out from behind him. "Besides, the girl has _excellent_ taste."

"_Not_ the point, Ovi." Amy sighed, before bringing herself to look at Cream – who was carefully holding Cheese in her arms like a teddy bear. The poor chao was struggling to move out of his master's grip, as she felt that she was going to be yelled at. "Cream, sweetie, you _know_ your mother won't like this kind of jacket –"

"But – but Ovi said I needed _something_ to protect my body with when we ride…" Cream said sadly, knowing how Amy was going to turn the conversation back to Ovi immediately. The rabbit didn't look up as she said this, knowing Amy would explode in any minute. To the trio's amazement, Amy instead sighed through her nose, keeping herself calm as she was about to address Ovi.

"Why, pray tell, were you planning on taking Cream for a ride?" Amy asked the human, twisting an eyebrow up at him. Ovi's sheepish look couldn't diminish his aura of mischief, and Amy could tell that the human was planning on doing some _pranks_ with Cream at some point.

"I… I wanted to take Cream over to meet Harold, honestly." Ovi sighed, his orange hair suddenly _glowing_ as he thought over his answer. "I… I thought I could bring her about to help me patch relationships with my dad – he's _still_ the number one parent of my life – I just…" His eyes took on a sombre look, one that Amy couldn't help but feel upset over the idea.

"Ovi! Really? Sending _Cream_ to _fix_ your _family issues_?" Amy half-yelled at Ovi, not believing the human for a quick second. She was _too_ young to handle something like _that_! There was no _way_ Vanilla would –

"I… I talked with Mom about this before I left." Cream's timid voice started, shutting Amy up from her anger about the situation. "She agreed… that Ovi and I should bring Mr. Kintobor over, and show him the work we do…" the rabbit carefully stroked Cheese, releasing her death grip on the chao gently, yet keeping the Chaos Angel Chao in her grasp as she talked. Unlike before, her face was dead on Amy's own, making the pink hedgehog wonder where this girl came from. Quickly, Amy took a quick look at Ovi – only to find his mouth agape and eyes rimming with unshed tears at Cream's proclamation.

"I – I _guess_ you guys have _some of_ a plan…" Amy said carefully, unable to understand where this side of Cream came from – certainly didn't come from _their_ time together. She looked back at Ovi – with his too big canines and his red as blood eyes – and wondered if Ovi _was_ a positive influence on her best friend…

Ovi and Amy strolled through the mall of Bygone Island, not bothered by the jeers and glares of hatred by the citizens of the island. While a bit upset that they skipped helping the island initially, Amy was _relieved_ that this mindset wasn't a common occurrence – after the _first_ time the Revived Ancients helped the citizens of Bygone Island, it became clear the reason why most other groups avoided the place. Too many of the people had not given them the appreciation they thought they deserved – which at first, wasn't much… Then, the next _hundred_ things the islanders _made_ them do on _top_ of fighting any bad guys trying to take over – from getting one's _groceries_ to _finding someone's pencil that was on top of their head_. Also didn't help that _nobody _wanted to take over a backwards village.

Really, it was better that they escaped when they got the chance.

"Amy, do you feel bad about leaving your only home?" Ovi asked carefully, looking through some of the more expensive items while the beaver glared at his back. Taking out a few clothing options for himself. His face didn't betray any emotions now, though he looked about the area with a shifty notice.

"…No, actually." Amy said after some thought, taking a red dress with a white lace – Would Sonic like this? – to try on later. The hedgehog pondered the question over her head. "What's brought this up, Ovi? Usually you're not too melancholy about staying."

Ovi bit his lip as he paused, the sharp canines piercing through the flesh as he thought about his answer. "It's just… I find myself wanting to go back home; wanting to live back with my father-and be coddled like I used to be." Ovi blushed as he thought about it, licking his lips to keep the blood from flowing onto his chin. "But… Then I'm reminded that _wasn't_ my home life for most of the while, and I wonder where it came from…"

"Oh? You think it might be from your soul?" Amy asked carefully, knowing Ovi's reluctance at accepting the Anthro Faith of reincarnation. With the human's nod, Amy instantly lit up in happiness. "Oh~! We should probably set up a spot where she'll feel happier, then! Lady Thorn tells me that _always_ helped out Kaguya when she felt homesick!" Ovi blanched a bit at the idea, but softened as Amy gently took his hand to the front of the store – having to double back suddenly when they both realized they took clothing without paying for it – and headed back to the docks for the oncoming ferry back to mainland.

"A-Amy! Stop!" Ovi yelled out, not entirely resisting Amy's enthusiasm. The pink hedgehog was _notorious_ for throwing herself – and by extension, everyone else – into things head on. Something that she had to learn with Sonic and Ovi as friends, at the very least – not that Ovi himself would admit immediately.

"Don't worry! I know a great way to fully relax a homesick spirit!" Amy yelled back, picking up the pace with Ovi behind her.

While Amy couldn't see Ovi react much due to her dragging him about, she could feel the grip tighten in her hand with reassurance.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This one's a bit shorter than the others, as I don't usually do Rouge in my works. I always found her to be surprisingly private even though she flirts a lot. Hopefully, I did her justice in this.

* * *

Rouge wasn't a _big_ practitioner in the whole belief system her people believed in – the constant cycle of rebirth and death as the great Goddess of Life places them back into the world, remaking their bodies from the ground up. In fact, the bat felt it was a silly little fairy-tale about how the world worked to her – meant to teach little children that they'd turn into something _ugly_ if they didn't listen to their momma's.

_Heh_. Ugly. Like bats were _ever_ considered that, once.

Once upon a time, family was _never_ something that Rouge found to be in her vocabulary – since becoming a gem thief, her _entire_ coven ended up dumping her once she got too _invested_ in the gems she took – fearing _their_ safety over hers. She didn't mind then, not when the government picked her up not a few minutes later to take her in as their anthron spy. She didn't _mind_ the job – being paid in jewels helps a _lot_ – but it was _always_ a _professional_ thing; no relationships, no friendships, no _nothing_. Kind of _boring_ for an eighteen-year-old woman to be near. Ah well, beggars can't be choosers.

Rouge knew at some point that she'd be leaving the little group Knuckles and his pals had made when they first fought against Eggman's robots. But, over time and _several_ misadventures with them, the bat found it _hard_ to consider the _thought_ of leaving the group. It was… _not right_ to her, having lived so long without love. Was she developing _some_thing for this little rag-tag group? Rouge certainly _hoped_ not, but the bat was _sure_ she'd be proven wrong…

After all, was it not nature's intent to prove her wrong so many times?

If there was any one reason why she stayed, Rouge would point to Knuckles, and the echidna would _probably_ laugh while blushingly agree with the agile bat… but the truth was, Shadow – one of the few 'acquaintances' she could _truly_ call a 'friend' – had been _fixated_ on the two 'leaders' of the Revived Ancients: Sonic the Hedgehog; a boy that Rouge would not care at any moment in her life, but _loved_ to slip into banter with… and the rich human brat that suddenly became a vampire, Ovi Kintobor.

Really, it was the idea of the kid being a reincarnation of an ancient vampire that made her stay… Not _just_ for Knuckles (Though, she admitted that Knuckles was the one to _convince_ her to stay…)

It was night-time at Empire City, and Rouge had been dragged to Ovi's own ancestral home to stay the night. Each person was given a grand bedroom – a large poster bed lavished in magentas and blues, the room having warm browns to offset the cool tones of the bed. A large window was to the side of it, showing the serenity of the ocean beyond Empire City's harbour.

Really, Rouge thought it wasn't posh _enough_, considering who the owner of the place was.

Rouge was about to fall asleep on the reins of the poster bed – the posts connected to one another – when Ovi himself came in; his sweet smile marred by the large, vampire-bat fangs poking out of his mouth. Wearing an ordinary sleep shirt with a grey pair of sweatpants, the boy looked ready to sleep, only to end up not doing it for one reason. He shuffled anxiously, looking like the cat that pulled all the toilet paper off the roll. Rouge sighed and opened one of her wings to invite Ovi to sleep upside down. When the human got adjusted enough, Rouge finally started to speak to him.

"You know, we _really_ need to get you your own bed." Rouge yawned, bringing Ovi closer to herself. The boy yawned as well, before bringing himself closer to the bat.

"Nah, they don't like cuddling like you do." Ovi muttered, before falling asleep in seconds.

_Yes,_ Rouge thought to herself as she drifted to sleep. _Because you can't stop snuggling like a bat in your sleep._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This one was a bit hard to write - mainly because I didn't know how to end this one. So, a bit quicker than the others, to be sure.

* * *

Ovi, Tails had learned since meeting the human at the circus, was an _incredibly_ stubborn being.

There were _two_ people Tails would admit on the spot if someone asked him the question of 'Who is the most stubborn person you know?'. Sonic was the sort of stubborn that you couldn't rationalize with once they got going – as soon as the hedgehog set his mind to something, Sonic would _not_ change it. No matter what, Sonic may as well be a bull running headlong into battle when he got going.

Ovi, on the other hand, tended to be stubborn in terms of 'How long can I make others pissed off before they punch me?'. It was something Tails had trouble getting used to – Sonic, at the _least_, had a pattern that the two-tailed fox could understand. Ovi took the whole 'embodiment of Chaos' to a level that was hard for Tails to track. With the abundance of rich clothing Ovi inherited from his family, to the more… 'High-Class' thought processes in comparison to the more mundane solutions others in their group would suggest in their adventures, Tails was _constantly_ on his toes when it came to Ovi.

Though, the fox should have seen _this_ scene coming, considering the events that happened in the past.

It was past two in the morning, and Tails had just woken up from his six-hour nap, hoping to go back to his lab to work on a couple of RC cars for the children in an orphanage nearby. Making himself a cup of coffee and pulling on his welding gloves and frock, Tails yawned as he waited for his cup of joe. As soon as it was done (placed in his birthday gift from Sonic – a nice white mug with the words "Best Little Bro" in blue perma-marker), Tails immediately took it and himself to the dilapidated barn next to their home. Putting on his red and white shoes, he had not noticed the loud buzzing that was permeating the air, too tired to _really_ listen in. It wasn't until he got to the front of the entrance – the Tornado waiting for her master and his little brother as best as a half-sentient biplane could – when the two-tailed fox suddenly noticed that the barn's lights were _on_.

Tails instantly shocked himself out of sleep, nearly dropping his coffee while he ran to the entrance of the barn to find Ovi, white sweatpants and black t-shirt covering his otherwise naked body, hunched over as he played with an RC monster truck Tails had made that afternoon.

"Erm, Ovi?" Tails asked, voice soft against the constant _whirr_ of the RC moving about. Well, this at _least_ explained the odd marks that all the RCs kept on getting with the tires and the paint jobs. "Ovi." Tails said a little louder - firmer, too – and Ovi looked up at that point. Tails could _see_ the exhaustion in his eyes – the ring of blue making Ovi look like either a thief or raccoon, Tails couldn't really tell - and had no clue where they came from. It wasn't like Ovi's soul was –

Oh. _Oh_. Right. The whole 'Soul reawakening' thing.

"Hey." Ovi rasped, pulling himself up before switching the power off the RC truck. The human's face – too wide of a smile showing off his newfound fangs, the _constant_ wakening before dawn taking a toll on his diurnal life style and other's sanity, and the newfound weakness of being in normal sun for too long – had made the two-tailed fox saddened that Ovi was keeping all this bottled up, causing a weight to fill Tail's entire _body _as he pondered how long Ovi kept this to himself.

"Buddy, hey. What's wrong?" Ovi asked as he saw Tails deflate at the thoughts rushing in his head.

"…You're not taking care of yourself." Tails inferred, not a single hint of uncertainty in his too-quiet voice. Ovi froze in that moment, his entire body stiffening as his eyes gleamed dangerously. Closing his heart off to Tails, he spoke in a darker, more disinterested voice.

"Does that really matter right now?" the orange haired human half whispered, half growled, not bothering to open now that Tails had guessed what was wrong – _The brat's too clever for his own good_.

Tails shrunk into himself, not looking at Ovi's eyes as he insisted to the best of his ability. "Y-yes. I-I mean that you should go back to bed. You're _obviously_ not doing all right –"

"Hello Pot, I'm Kettle. You're black." Ovi mocked, a hint of anger snapping in the back of his throat.

"Don't give me that! You _know_ how much trouble some of my projects are!" Tails screeched, his fur bristling at the comment. Trust Ovi to suddenly make you go 0 to 100 in a few short seconds. Immediately, Tails reined back his anger, not allowing the human-turned-vampire to _win_ this argument at all. "Look, I don't _understand_ what makes you tick at times – even _Sonic_ I have a better grasp on than you – but everyone _knows_ how much you're struggling with… _her_, and we want what's best for you." Ovi didn't answer as Tails laid out his thoughts to the older human, "We just… We just _want_ to help…" Tails' voice diminished as he stated this, looking away shyly. He didn't know _how_ Ovi would react to that, but the sigh and sudden shift in Tails' ears caught the fox off-guard.

"Shit, I – You're right. About all this." Ovi said, his voice scratchy. The human _shook_ with the thought of opening up… but then asked "I—I seem to have forgotten where I was sleeping. Tails, could you help me?" It was obvious that Ovi wasn't telling the truth – but, if it meant that Ovi could accept others into his heart again…

"Alright, Ovi. Let's get you some sleep." Tails gleefully said, taking Ovi's outstretched hand and leading him back to the gang's hut.


End file.
